The Way Things Can Change
by BlazingTigerstar
Summary: Caroline is dealing with Tyler coming home after breaking his sire bond to Klaus and he comes home with Hayley the werewolf girl. He says she's just a friend, but Caroline doesn't believe it. Klaus and Caroline get closer and something could be forming between them. A Klaroline story. Rated teen just to be safe for language.
1. Strange Meetings

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know this is my first fan fiction so I'm totally new to this. I just wanted to try writing a story for once so I'd have at least one, so here it is. Sorry in advance if this is a bit OOC and my comma useage is wrong, I use waaay too many. (Probably) So please let me know what you think and review this first chapter so I know how I did. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 Strange Meetings<span>

Caroline sat at the bar in Mystic Grill dejectedly tilting the ice of her drink around in her cup thinking of all the things that had happened in the past two years. The whole thing with Esther trying to kill her children and "restore balance to the world" plus all that other witchy-woo crap, and of course how Elena got dragged into the middle of it like she always does. Not to mention all of that hybrid sire bond stuff that is most likely the reason she is sitting at this bar in the first place.

Yes, she had finally admitted to herself that the whole Tyler going off to the Appalachian Mountains to get rid of his sire bond to Klaus was making her go off the edge. She had missed him, but then he had returned to Mystic Falls with that fricking werewolf girl, Hayley, who he had claimed was just a friend. Yeah right, like Caroline even believed that for a second. She has seen the way she looks at him; at least if Tyler is trying to sell the whole she's just a friend story she should at least have the decency to hide her feelings for him. "Whatever," she thought to herself, " I don't need that kind of guy in my life anyway, I have enough drama to deal with already. " She pushed herself back into reality, somehow her drink had been refilled,... again. How many drinks had she already had that night? She had lost count, but by the way her head felt she knew it was enough even for a vampire like herself to feel its effects. Technically she was still underage and was too young to be sitting at a bar ordering drinks, but hey, she's a vampire afterall, and will technically be frozen at the age she is now, forever. It hadn't really taken much to compell the bartender to forget how young she looks and keep the drinks coming.

She realized how late it was and got up to leave, but as soon as her feet hit the floor she stumbled and cursed under her breath. "Wow" she thought to herself, "I really did have way too much to drink tonight." She finally managed to walk out of the grill without falling flat on her face; she reached into her purse to grab her car keys, but immediately stopped when she heard an all to familiar voice call out her name. She turned and groaned when she realized she had not mistaken the owner of the voice for someone else in her drunken state. "Love, I don't think that's a good idea." the none too unfamilar Brittish accent called out. _Klaus?!_ _Where the hell did he come from?_ Little did she know that he had been sitting across the bar from her, just out of her sight, watching her almost the whole night. Before Caroline could turn her back on him and resume digging through her purse for for her keys, he used his vampire speed to snatch her purse out of her hand and grabbed the keys out. He then proceeded to wave them triumphantly, just out of her reach. She rolled her eyes at him, he just gave her his signature sneer,

"Guess I'll just have to take you home then, huh." He said as he started waking toward her silver Prius.

Caroline knew she didn't have much of a choice but to follow considering she really wasn't in the condition to be driving, and didn't have the will to argue with him. She opened the passenger door and sighed, she should really stop putting herself in these situations. When they arrived at her house she opened the car door and mumbled that he could use her car to get home and just get it back to her tomorrow. Caroline then walked up to her front door and quietly unlocked the door not wanting to wake her mom.

The next morning Caroline woke up with a pounding headache. She tried recalling what had happened last night and suddenly she thought to herself, that was so stupid of her, why hadn't she realized that she'd was too drunk to drive? She opened the door of her bedroom still wearing what she had somehow managed to change into before falling onto her bed the night before. She was wearing a light blue cami with short black pajama shorts when she walked into her living room. Caroline looked up and let out a sharp, surprised squeak.

"Klaus?! What the hell are you doing here?" she questioned

He was lounged quite comfortably across one of her living room couches with his feet rested across one of its arms.

"Well love, you told me to return your car to you today, so here I am." he said with his signature Klaus smile.

She stared daggers at him and glanced over at her oven's clock, it said 7:30.

"Not at 7:30 in the morning." she spat.

She walked over to her kitchen cabinet and took out a glass for water and fished out tylenol for her headache. She filled up the glass with water and swallowed the small pill. She then went and opened up her pantry looking for something to eat. When she scanned its contents and realized that there was literally nothing she could eat for breakfast she sighed.

"Well, considering I'm starving, I'm going to go to Starbucks to get a non-alcoholic drink and something to eat, and when I leave you need to be out of my house."

She then proceeded to walk across the room and slap his feet off her sofa. She turned her back on him and went into her room to change into some regular clothes, when she came back out of her room Klaus was still sitting there on her couch. When she glanced up and noticed him she let out a hiss of annoyance.

"I thought I told I told you to to leave?" she said with a glare in his direction.

"Actually love, I believe you told me to be out of the house when you leave, you haven't left yet."

Caroline sighed, and went to grab her wallet and house keys. Starbucks was only a few blocks away from her house so she didn't need to drive. She then walked to her front door and looked expectantly at Klaus. Klaus caught her look, but made sure to take his sweet time getting to the door. They stepped out of Caroline's house and walked down the steps together. Klaus paused to toss Caroline her car keys then made a move to leave. A hint of disappointment flashed through her at the thought that he wasn't going to come. She silently scolded herself for this thought, but before she could stop herself she said

"Umm, Klaus, uh, would you like to come with me?"

Caroline started mentally kicking herself. Why did I have to ask that?

Klaus smiled at this and replied "Of course darling, I would love to accompany you for coffee."

He was genuinely surprised that she would ask that considering his history of terrorizing her friends. He was jolted from his thoughts by Caroline impatiently calling his name. He walked over to where she was waiting for him.

They started walking to Starbucks side by side with their shoulders just barely touching as they walked.


	2. Small Talk

**Hello, thank you to all those who decided that my story had a good enough beginning to read the second chapter. I really appreciate you taking the time to read my story and give me a chance as a first time author. :) I've been trying to keep the chapters generally pretty short so they don't take forever to read, so I hope you guys don't mind that I'm doing that. As always I would love some feedback on how I did and how you guys are enjoying the story so far. Alright, so here it is. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2 Small Talk<span>**

When they got to Starbucks Klaus pulled the door open for Caroline and they stepped inside. When they got up to the register Klaus ordered himself a vanilla late and pumpkin spice bread, and Caroline ordered herself a caramel frappuccino with coffee cake. Caroline moved forward to pay for herself, but Klaus insisted on letting him pay. She didn't argue;and thought to herself _he is rich after all_. They sat down at a table while waiting for their drinks to be made. They kind of sat a little awkwardly at first, but then it became a bit less awkward when Klaus decided to try and start some small talk.

"Soo," he said, " I know almost nothing about you other than that your name is Caroline Forbes and you are a semi-new vampire, and I'm quite interested to know more."

He knew that this was a straight out lie because of course he knows more about her than that. He basically could be almost considered her supernatural stalker

"Well, do you want to know the simple things like my favorite color and hobbies when I'm not dealing with the supernatural drama that is the everyday life of this town or more like in detail things like when I was born and such?"

Klaus chuckled and said "How about the first option, with the more simple things."

"Alright, well, my favorite color is pink, and when I'm not dealing with supernatural drama I like to attend High School football games, plan school dances, and pretend I'm a normal high school teenager even though that is virtually impossible for me to be." she finished just as the barista called out their names signaling that their drinks were ready.

Klaus jumped up before Caroline could even react to the fact that their names had been called. He brought back their two drinks with the pastries, and sat back down again; He passed Caroline her drink and food and they began eating, in silence again. Before things could get awkward again with the silence Caroline decided to take a risk and ask him a question.

" Ok, now it's my turn to get to learn more about you. When you're not off being a psychopath killer what do you do in your spare time?" She chanced asking.

Klaus chuckled at being called a psychopath and replied "Well I do enjoy drawing and painting, I always have."

"Oh, that's nice, I really wish I had artistic abilities, but whenever I try to draw anything it just turns into a demented blob." She sighed, thinking back to all of her horrible failed attempts at drawing or doing anything that could be considered genuinely artistic.

Klaus realized he had just learned something about Caroline that he had never known before. She really wanted to be an artist; that was certainly something he could help with. Then he came up with an idea that would get him some more time with her, and do something she enjoyed doing.

"You know I could always teach you a few things about art. Maybe you could come over after we're done here and we can start."

Caroline smiled to herself at his offer thinking of how awesome that would be to start learning drawing techniques. She desperately wanted to learn, but then she thought about how she would be treading in uncharted territory if she accepted his offer. _Who cares, I'm saying yes,_ she thought to herself.

" Sure I'd love to." She replied trying to at least hide some of her excitement, but she failed miserably, letting almost all of it show through.

Klaus grinned inwardly at her reply and enthusiasm and thought to himself, _I am just one step closer to getting her to like me and hopefully make her agree to give me a chance to make up for my past actions._

They then finished up their pastries and left the now very busy coffee shop to go back to Caroline's house so she could grab a few things before heading to Klaus' house.

As they were walking back out of Caroline's house she turned to him and asked, "Do I need any art supplies or anything, I don't have many, but I have a few."

"You don't need to bring anything but your imagination; I have the rest" he said in a sparkling tone

Caroline grinned and punched him lightly on the arm."You know just how cheesy that sounded right? Because I'm here to say right now, it did."

He chuckled and said, " It was intended in that way, love. Are we ready then?"

Caroline nodded, and before she could even turn to face him he grabbed her arm and he used his vampire speed to get them to the front door of his house.

"Woah, I was not expecting that!" She exclaimed clearly shocked that he had done that.

He opened up the door and gestured for her to go inside. She walked in, and as she did, she marveled at the massive size of the house. She sensed him come in beside her, and waited for him to direct her on where to go. Once he closed the door, he took her hand and led her upstairs to the room where he kept his art supplies. They walked into a rather large room that had its walls decorated with various paintings that looked as if they were good enough to be done by a professional.

One in particular caught Caroline's eye; she went over to it to get a closer look.

The painting was of a grey wolf in a forest with sparkling orange yellow eyes that almost glowed despite being just a painting. The moon was shining bright in the picture, and the greyish blue of the wolf's pelt shimmered in the moonlight.

Caroline was pretty amazed by this piece of art, and she couldn't believe that he had actually painted it himself. She was surprised by the fact that it looked so realistic and seemed to be popping out of the page at her. He'd been alive for enough years to actually perfect his art skills, but she wasn't exactly expecting them to be THAT good. After examining the painting for a few more seconds, she walked back over to where Klaus was standing by the door just watching for her reaction to all of his paintings.

After a minute or so she finally said something, "Wow Klaus I figured you were a good artist, but to be honest I wasn't exactly expecting all of this. I mean, yeah you've been alive for so long, and have had many years to work on developing your art skills, but damn these are GOOD."

Klaus smiled at her positive feedback on his art and replied back, "Thank you love, that's one of my favorites too, really catches the eye."

Caroline had enjoyed looking at his art, but she really was eager to start her first drawing lesson so she said, not even trying to contain her excitement this time, " Are we ready to start?"

Klaus realized the anticipation was killing Caroline so he signaled her over to the desk that was in the center of the room. He pulled out a chair for her to sit in, and another for himself. Caroline was just sitting down when Klaus was pulling out a sketch pencil and a few sheets of paper. She only then realized how close their seats were placed together and wondered if he had done it on purpose.


	3. Conflicted Emotions

**Hey guys, here's the third chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Conflicted Emotions<span>

Caroline quickly pushed the thought out of her mind that he had strategically placed their chairs, because if she was being honest with herself then she'd realize that she didn't actually care all that much. If she was being completely honest with herself she'd actually admit to in her mind that she enjoyed being so close to him.

_Focus, you can't think like this. You can't like him; think of all of the things he's done to make you hate him._ She scolded herself.

Despite this mental scolding, she knew deep in the back of her mind that she could never shake her feelings for him, and that, she knew would inevitably keep getting stronger if she kept up with her art lessons. It's obvious that he had feelings for her too. She just had to be brave enough to take the leap and tell him that her act of hating him was just that, an act, and that she truly does like him.

She jolted back into reality trying so hard to ignore the closeness at which they sat. Klaus handed her the sketch pencil and a sheet of paper.

"First I want you to start with the simple simple exercise of sketching out some circles. You can't learn how to become a good artist until you have mastered complete control over the connection of your hand and your mind. You have to be able to map out the complexity of each thing you draw, and be able to capture the image completely from your mind." He instructed.

"Ok, I can try that." she closed her eyes and tried to imagine the most perfectly round circle she could imagine before putting the pencil to the paper and drawing her first circle.

After she had finished she pulled back her hand and examined her work. She scowled, and shook her head in disapproval. The lines of her circle were pretty smooth, but the whole circle itself was pretty lopsided, and looked very egg shaped.

Klaus leaned over her shoulder to check how she did. He didn't say much, but just kept looking at it until finally he said,

" Looks like your mind is a little out of sync with your hand today." He grinned while saying this, knowing he risked getting slapped within such close quarters with her, but she did nothing except scowl at her circle as if willing it to be round.

Caroline decided to try again; she closed her eyes and repeated the imagining process, and when she opened them Klaus's face was inches from hers and he leaned in and pulled her into a kiss.

At first when this happened Caroline was so shocked and immediately had the instinct to pull away, but she said to herself, "No, I can't avoid these feelings anymore, I have to show him how I actually feel. I'm done hiding this."

She moved in closer and kissed him back, enough so that he realized she actually meant it. After a few seconds they broke apart mostly because of the fact that they were both still shocked that it had happened in the first place.

Caroline pulled back a bit, and for a while they just stared at each other until Klaus brought his hand up to stroke the side of her cheek.

"Caroline," he paused, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Barely leaving a second between him asking she said, "Yes, I will."

Klaus started smiling and mentally screamed _yes!_

Caroline was thinking, _Wow, if every drawing lesson turned out like this one I'd ask for one every day!_

Caroline cleared her throat and said, "Soooo ummm, are we going to get back to the drawing lesson or was that all for tonight?"

"We can do a bit more if you'd like to." He replied

She nodded, he said "Ok, your circle isn't bad it just needs to be less like an oval. At least it's nice and smooth around the whole thing, not mountain shaped like I've seen before."

Caroline nodded and picked up the pencil again from where she dropped it before their kiss. She was about to try and draw another circle, but Klaus reached over and put his hand over hers and he said,

"Here, let me help you out a bit."

When he did this she became hyper aware of his hand and how it felt on hers. She tried to not let it show on her face the effect it was having on her; he guided her hand so that it made one of the most perfect circles she had seen in a while.

"Woah, how'd you do that? You did that so easily and it looks perfect." she wondered

"I've been doing this for a while now love; I've had a lot of time to practice."

Klaus had Caroline practice drawing some circles on her own, and she almost got them right, but they were still a bit lopsided. He had her move on from that for then, and showed her how to make things on a drawing three dimensional. He taught her about perspective, shading, and other art techniques. He showed her all sorts of different things, and had her practice them until she was decently good at doing them. They drew and drew and had so much fun together that they didn't even notice the time.

"Oh my gosh," Caroline exclaimed, " look at what time it is!" She stood up with so much force that she bumped into the table and messed up Klaus's drawing he was working on.

"Easy there my lovely, what's the big deal about what time it is?"

It was 10:15pm, and Caroline's mom got home from work around 10:30 each night.

"My mom gets home in 15 minutes, and if I'm not home before she is, she'll start asking a lot of questions that I don't particularly want to answer, given your track record with her and this town. Shit! I am a fricking vampire, technically an adult, but i still worry about what my mother thinks. What am I thinking? I can do whatever I want, I'm 18!"

Klaus suddenly started laughing, she could tell he was trying not to let it out, but he just couldn't help himself. He just thought it was so funny how Caroline changed her outlook on the situation so quickly.

"Well then, let's finish up with this for tonight, and go watch a movie or something." he suggested

" Alright," she said cheerfully, "what movies do you have?"

" Elijah and I rented this movie that is supposedly really funny, but he bailed on our planned movie night so we can watch that if you want." he offered.

" Ok, I'm good with that."

" Ok, let's go to my living room then." He got to his feet and walked to the door.

When they got downstairs, he went over to his movie cabinet, and grabbed the movie.

" Oh Dodge Ball! I heard that was pretty funny too!" she commented.

" Yep, shall I pop us some popcorn for the movie?"

" Yeah, I'd like that." she responded as she flopped down onto his cushy couch.

After Klaus had popped the popcorn he put the movie in, and sat right next to Caroline. He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. It was getting cold in the large house so he grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped them up in it.

The movie began and they both couldn't help but laugh when Patches yelled "If you can dodge a wrench, then you can dodge a ball." and chucked a wrench at the guy's head.

The movie drew to an end, and when it showed Goodman fat at the end Caroline screamed "EWWWWW!" and buried her face in Klaus's shoulder. " UGH, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be scarred for life now."

Klaus just chuckled and rubbed her head, and that is where they lay for a while until Klaus noticed that her breathing had slowed and she had fallen asleep.


	4. Cars, Hybrids, and Dinner Dates

Chapter 4 Cars, Hybrids, and Dinner Dates

After Klaus realized Caroline had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder, he didn't want to wake her so he just slid into a more comfortable position and fell asleep himself.

The next morning, Klaus woke up first and glanced down, Caroline was still there, sound asleep

_Damn,_ he thought, _this girl could sleep forever_.

He shifted a little to try and move her her head down onto one of the couch pillows so that he could get up and get himself a blood bag. He had realized he hadn't fed for almost 24 hours, and he was getting pangs of hunger.

Klaus had almost gotten Caroline moved completely off his shoulder when she stirred in her sleep and one of her eyes eased open.

" Sorry to wake you love, how'd you sleep?" He asked.

Caroline sat up, yawned, and stretched out her back, remembering last night.

"Good, my neck is a bit stiff, but still good. Hey, you mentioned Elijah before. When is he coming back here?"

Who knows what randomly brought that to her mind? Maybe the fact she heard a car door slam outside?

Before Klaus could answer, the front door crashed open, and Elijah walked in wearing his usual crisp black suit with a purple tie today.

"Ah, brother, nice of you come home." Klaus said.

"Yes, I finished taking care of your hybrids. Really, I would think you would be able to control your pets better."

"Well, I would be able to if Tyler and Hayley hadn't returned with half of them unsired to me wouldn't I?" He shot back.

Elijah entered the living room from the entry hall and abruptly noticed Caroline.

"You didn't tell me you were having company." Elijah commented.

"Well, considering you felt that stopping a few of my hybrids' fun was more important than our movie night, you lost the privilege to know these things."

"Oh Niklaus, don't be like that, you know I couldn't just let those monsters you created have free run of the town to do do whatever they wish. The vampires would be blamed and we'd have the humans to answer to."

"Elijah, brother, when have you ever been concerned with being confronted by the humans?"

"I'm not, but there's no use causing unnecessary fighting, as this town is barely at peace with all the supernatural inhabitants that live here. It has been taken care of for now. If you'd excuse me, I'll be heading to the study to see if there is any useful information about reversing broken sire bonds." He inclined his head, "Miss Forbes." And with that he left the room.

"Wow, I'm pretty sure that's the most I've ever heard your brother say at one time." She marveled about how different the two brothers really were.

"Yeah, well, when my brother has something important to say he doesn't let us be without hearing it for long. Would I be able to interest you in a blood bag?"

Caroline nodded and walked over to him. He handed her the bag, and she took a good long drink before setting it back down.

"Have any plans for today?" She asked.

"Nope, not many, but I suspect as soon as you leave, Elijah will be back on my case about controlling those failures of henchmen. Then I bet we'll be doing something about it to keep the founders' council off our backs." Klaus said.

"That sounds entertaining, and by entertaining, I mean super tedious, and sooo what I wouldn't want to be doing on my Sunday. Oh, but while you're having so much _fun_ doing that, I'll be trying to explain to my mom where I was last night, and why I never came home. I'll be doing this all while avoiding saying I was here, with you, and we're dating . Hmm, I don't know who has the worse to deal with right now."

" Yes, of course you'll have to avoid that topic of discussion otherwise you'd run the risk of your mom somehow tracking down a white oak stake and driving it through my heart."

She laughed, and said "But we both know if she even tried that, she would be dead within a second. Not that you killing my mom would be funny or anything, but just the thought of her reaction if I DID tell her."

"So you are saying the thought of her killing me would be funny?" Klaus asked feigning a shocked voice.

"Oh stop it, you know what I mean." she playfully nudged his shoulder.

He pulled her into a hug, and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Well love, best be getting you home before Elijah comes back down and demands that we go out and find a witch to resire all of my hybrids to me. Plus you need to get ready for tonight."

"Tonight?" She tried to remember what plans she could have tonight.

"Yes, we're going out to dinner tonight, if you'd be willing accompany me."

" I would be honored. By the way you said get ready are you implying we are going somewhere fancy and I will need to get dressed up?"

"Yes love, our first official date will need to be one of the best I can give."

Caroline smiled at this and asked " What restaurant are we going to?"

" I can't tell you that would ruin the surprise. But it's going to be a good one, I assure you."

"Ok, I look forward to it." She took another sip of her blood bag.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 then."

Caroline looked at the kitchen clock over Klaus's shoulder. It was only 11:00. Wow she thought, we slept a long time.

"Alright, will you take me home so can finish my college applications before we go out tonight?"

"Yep, let me just go grab my keys. He paused, "Wait... you're going to college?" He said in a surprised way.

"I'm going to try to. I mean, I want to at least once in my vampire life."

"I went to college, twice." Klaus said as he grabbed his keys. " It isn't all that it's made out to be. But like you, I wanted to just try it out at least once." He walked to the door and Caroline followed. They walked to the garage, opening it, he revealed a silver Jaguar."

"Nice car, very shiny." She commented.

Klaus chuckled, "Wait until you see Elijah's."

They both got in Klaus's car, he started the engine and drove to Caroline's house.

When they got there Caroline said "Thanks, see you tonight?"

"Yep, 7:30. I'll see you then." he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before she got out and walked to her front door. When she got there, she turned around and waved to him as he drove away.

Klaus's POV

As Klaus drove back towards his house, he was thinking how different his life was just a week before. He was without Caroline, and only had Elijah. Considering he had stabbed Rebbekah and left her daggered in a box she no longer was around. He had only let her out because he had needed her help, and of course she had left him as soon as she had gotten the chance.

Klaus arrived home and went back inside to find Elijah waiting for him in the living room.

"Brother, I think I have found our solution to your hybrid problem." Elijah said

Must we do this today? I have a dinner date with Caroline tonight.

"Oh about that...you never told me you were dating the Forbes girl. I'm not sure if that's your best idea, you know her mom is on the founder's council right?"

"She doesn't care what her mom thinks about her dating me, and nor do I care who her mom is. Caroline realizes she's an adult and can make decisions for herself."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you things could go badly. But enough of this talk, we need to solve your hybrid problem."

"Fine, but we need to be back with enough time for me to get ready for my date tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been distracted... Well enjoy, and if you're a fan of The Vampire Diaries, then feel free to join my roleplay forum. There's a link on my profile to it if you're interested! As always, I'd love to hear what you guys think about the story so far, so reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 Trouble In Paradise<span>

When Caroline got back into her house she went to get her college applications off her desk to work on them on her kitchen table. She glanced over them, they were all out of state in California. She was applying for Pepperdine, Cal Poly San Luis Obispo, and UCSD. She sat down and begin to fill them out. She worked on them until it was time to get ready for her date with Klaus, and she managed to finish all of them in time.

She set down the papers and went into her room to pick out her outfit for that night. Caroline scanned her collection of dresses, and decided that her golden colored one would be be best for the occasion because it was fancy yes, but it also wasn't prom dress fancy. Alright one thing down, three to go. Hmm, jewelry she thought, she went through her jewelry box and sighed, finding nothing she wanted to wear that night. She flopped onto her bed with a sigh, her weight on the comforter having launched a small lightweight blue box off her bed and making it come down on her floor with a small thunk. She got up and walked over to retrieve it, not remembering it being there before.

She undid the thin silver bow around the box and opened it revealing a beautiful silver necklace with a note attached. It read: for you my gorgeous Caroline, though never will it shine as beautiful as your smile. She grinned at his simple poetic flattery, and turned the note over. On the back was a drawing of a beautiful sunset with a beach below, the blue waves rolling in towards the shore. The sunset was shaded a pretty pink, purple and indigo color that made the sky stand out most in the picture. She admired it a moment longer before sliding it onto her bulletin board above her bed where she kept some of her other favorite pictures.

On that note she finished getting ready and put the necklace on. By that time, it was 7:20, and she had a few minutes before Klaus picked her up. Using this time to get her finished college applications ready to be sent, she put them in envelopes, addressed them, and put a stamp on each of the corners. She planned sending them tomorrow because she really wanted to know as soon as possible if she got accepted by any of them.

Soon enough there was a knock on her door announcing Klaus's arrival. She hurriedly grabbed her purse, excited to know where he was taking her for dinner, and opened the door. When she opened it she was very surprised to not only see him in the whitest suit she'd ever seen, but to also hear her mom come in through the garage door.

"Caroline I'm home! I got off early tonight, so I thought that maybe we could do something together since I barely ever get to see you anymore."

Caroline looked at Klaus in the doorway with a shocked expression, and motioned for him to get out of sight so her mom wouldn't see him. She quietly closed the front door again just as her mom came into view.

"Honey why are you doing all dressed up, and why are you standing by the front door?" She asked curiously.

She walked over to where Caroline was standing, and glanced out the window to see if there could be anything out there that she could be looking at.

"Hey, who's car is that out there? I've never seen that one around here before."

Caroline didn't answer, she just stood there next to her mom all silent, avoiding eye contact.

Her mom knew there was something going on, and she wasn't going to take silence for an answer.

"Caroline? What's going on? Who's car is outside?"

Caroline suddenly unfroze and panicked, so much for standing up for herself and not caring what her mom thought about who she is dating. In her panic she threw open the door, and bolted outside as fast as she could go in her fancy footwear.

Yelling back towards the door she said " Bye! Love you, my ride is here, can't hang out tonight, going out with my friends, bye!"

She got to Klaus's car and as soon as she reached the passenger side door he was behind her, at her shoulder.

In her moment of adrenaline she felt someone behind her and jumped a little. Turning around she realized it was just him, and relaxed, sighing.

"Well that went smoothly." He commented.

"Oh stop it, let's just go." She sighed out

He opened the door for her and closed it after she got in. Glancing back to the front door of her house he saw Caroline's mom standing in the doorway looking back at him with a glare. He turned back around and started walking to the driver's side, pretending not to see her standing at the door giving him the evil eye. He got in the car, put the keys in the ignition, and started driving away from her house.

Once a comfortable distance away, he turned to Caroline said "You know she's going to be furious at you when you get back. Did you see that look she gave me? I swear, if I was a normal human, that glare would have melted me."

Caroline laughed "She does that to all my dates at first, she'll warm up to you eventually."

"Yeah, she may warm up to your usual dates, but they haven't done half as many horrible things as I have to make your mom hate me. I doubt she will EVER accept me as your boyfriend." He stated.

"Awe, don't say that. I forgave you for the things you've done didn't I? And anyway, even if she never accepts you, it doesn't matter to me. I love you, and nothing she could ever say could change that." She nudged his arm playfully. " How about we forget about this for now, and we talk about more pressing matters like... where we're going to eat tonight perhaps?"

He smiled at her response and laughed. " It's a surprise where we're going, you'll see soon enough."

They continued driving like this, talking casually until they got where he was taking them.


	6. Chapter 6:

**Hello everyone! Thanks for sticking with me here as I don't update that often! Hope you enjoy this chapter. This is setting up for where I intend to take this story so don't be too worried towards the end here. Just wait... you'll see.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Dinner Reservation or Dinner Realization?<span>

Klaus pulled his car into the parking lot of the restaurant he had picked to take Caroline to. He turned off the car, got out, and opened her door for her. When she was out he offered her his arm and said "Shall we?"

She nodded her head yes and they began walking to the entrance, as they entered Caroline gasped. The whole restaurant was underwater and ocean themed. Along the walls there were long fish tanks with dozens of colorful tropical fish inside. The walls were all painted blue with jellyfish, sharks and all different colors of coral painted in. The room was slightly dimmed with a glowing pearl on each table giving the tables their light.

As Caroline marveled at the unique theme to the room Klaus told the waiter he had a reservation for two.

"Of course Mr. Mikaelson, right this way." The waiter led them to a table towards the back of restaurant. They sat down and accepted the menus that were handed to them.

Caroline flipped hers open and realized that there weren't any prices on the meals. _Oh crap_ she thought _that must mean this place is expensive._ She glanced through the menu again and again finally deciding on a pasta dish that she didn't even think she could pronounce. She glanced through her list of sides and chose a salad to go with it.

As Caroline pondered the menu Klaus watched her for a minute noticing when her eyes lite up at the wide selection. Despite being an underwater themed restaurant, the menu only had a few seafood dishes. He decided on a steak dish, wondering if he should offer to buy them an alcoholic beverage to go with their dinner.

"Would you like some wine to go with our meal?" He asked her.

"Oh, umm after my previous drinking night I think I'll be avoiding alcohol for a bit longer."

Klaus chuckled, " As you wish love."

The waiter returned to their table asking if they were ready to order and what drinks they wanted, fully expecting them to be ordering a fancy wine. But Caroline just got some strawberry lemonade and Klaus, not wanting to be drinking alone just got a sprite. Klaus and Caroline then told the waiter what they wanted to eat and he turned around not before saying:

"Alright, you food will be out shortly. Is there anything else I can get you before I go?"

"No thank you, I believe we're good for now." Klaus replied. The waiter walked away leaving them alone again.

"Sooo," Klaus began with a small smirk, "How dead are you when you get home?"

"Well, considering I already am dead I don't know how much more dead I can be."

"True, true. I just hope your mom won't be too hard on you."

"Meh, don't worry about it I can handle her." Caroline answered with a small shrug.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck."

"Haha, yes thank you. But thank god I'll be moving out soon enough. I'm mailing my college applications tomorrow."

"Oh," Klaus started quite intrigued. "I didn't know you'd be going so soon."

"Yeah, I can start as soon as in the next few months if I get an application accepted fast enough. Which I'm hoping and praying will happen so I can leave this town and not have to live with my mom and be in the same town as that cheater Tyler and his new girlfriend."

"Yeah, I'd want to leave too if I was in your position, but of course there's always me here too you know..." Klaus smiled devilishly as he finished.

"Oh my gosh, that's right I'd have to leave you wouldn't I?" As the realization hit her she began to get sad. " You're the only reason I'd stay, but I really need to experience college once in my life."

"I understand, I had that same feeling when I was a younger vampire too. I could always visit you know, we could make it work."

Before Caroline could say anything more the waiter arrived with their meals and beverages setting them down in their respective places.

"Enjoy, " He said backing away.

They began eating in silence, pondering what had all been said before. The realization had hit Caroline hard; she had just gotten him in her life, but now that was going to end so soon?

She finally spoke up "You know you could always come with me." She knew what his answer would be. She knew he couldn't, he had his hybrid pack to lead here.

"Caroline, you know I couldn't I still need to get my hybrids here under control before I can even consider it."

"I know, I know. It wouldn't be fair to ask you to leave." She sighed at their dilemma and they finished eating.

The waiter brought them their bill and Klaus handed him his credit card. Once they paid they got up and Caroline reached for his hand slipping her fingers between his.

"You know, it wouldn't be for a few months yet." She reassured him.

"I know, but still. It's way too soon." He said sadly.

They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, not saying a word. When they got to the car they climbed in, and Klaus drove her home. When they got to her house Klaus got out and walked her to her front door. He kissed her goodbye and as he moved to leave she called after him:

"See you tomorrow then?"

He turned and smiled, remembering they had planned on going to the mall together the next day. "Yep, come over at 12:00 and we'll go then?

"That works, see you then!" She said, glad that the mood had lightened a bit. She stood by her door watching him go until she couldn't avoid going inside any longer. She opened her door, walked inside and waited to be hit by the infuriated mother storm.


End file.
